love comes by ballon
by loafofanime
Summary: Gilbert was a reckless child. He loved to take dares and often got scraped and cut up. One day when he found a ballon he couldn't resist going up and snatching it. He soon found that a note was attached and he responded- making a new friend. Ten years pass and Gilbert gets the chance to meet him finally. But Gilbert feels nervous and wonders why. He never felt like this before?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer;__I do not own any of the characters that appear on this story! They rightfully belong to the creator of hetalia- axis powers. Plus the use of names in here are the countries human names. Prussia- Gilbert /Canada-Mathew other so on and so fourth. THERE WILL BE YAOI! YAOI means a homosexual relationship between two men. AND HON ITS RATED M+ FOR A REASON! _ **I will warn you -the reader- if a scene like that is coming up so most of you won't freak out and say "OH MY WORD WHAT THE FLYING F*CK DID I JUST READ.

P.S. the note is supposed to sound like a child wrote it. They are seven years we go.

* * *

Gilbert was full of excitement- today he finally turned 7 and mutti promised him that he could walk to the park on his own! He felt a sense of determination as he walked down the street in his new crimson coat with yellow birds all over it. He charged down the cracked up pavement admiring how awesomely he kicked a stone out of the way, hitting another stone with great accuracy. "Hmph!" He said in approval, "bet you west couldn't do that! Kesesese!" He giggled to himself but gilbird, a little yellow bird -pretty much as awesome as himself- tweeted otherwise. He shot him a glare but kept walking, and soon enough he was at the park. The cold winter breeze ruffled his snow white hair for a moment but passed. It was certainly getting cold this time of year. It always snowed a couple days after his birth day and he was happy to have something as white as his albino self to relate to.

Swings hung low, screeching when sat upon. An old slide stood near it with lovers names carved into the side of the wooden post circled in hearts. Gilbert still wondered why these unawesome people kept putting their names on there. But that wasn't important at the moment because something else caught his crimson eye. It was a violet balloon that hung on a lower branch of a tree. But, something was attached to it. Something like a note. Gilbird tweeted a slight dare to the young boy. He knew he couldn't back down from a dare either so he started to climb. Even though gilbird was a fascinating cheerleader for him the tree was pretty slippery with the morning frost, but he soon got close to the balloon. "Just.. one m-more inch!" Gilbert said. He stretched and soon his hand grasped the tiny note at the base of the ballon. But as soon as that happened, his foot slipped and he fell to the ground earning himself yet another battle scar right below the knee. "How unawesome." He groaned to himself as he wiped the blood of his leg that was now seeping the same crimson as his coat.

* * *

Gilbert and gilbird fan to the house eager to see what the note said. "Mutti! I'm home!" Gilbert yelled to the kitchen while he raced up the staircase. "Hi gil. How was the park?" She shouted back. Gilbert was eager to open the note so he replied with a quick "good" and ran to his room.

He sat on the bed which was blue with yellow birds and started to open the note. The paper was damp because of the fresh frost. When he got the whole note open without tearing it he read:

_greetings! My name is Mathew and I am feeling pretty good today because Mére said I could let my balloon go. I really want a friend so if you want to you can write and I will write back! My Mére came up with the idea! She is nice. Is your mom nice? Here is my adress so you can mail me a letter!_

Gilbert couldn't contain his excitement. In a flash he was in the kitchen with his mother writing a note in reply.

_Hello I am the AWESOME Gilbert! My mutti is pretty much as awesome as me. Your mom sounds pretty awesome and so do you I guess. I will add my awesome a dress as well so we can talk. And today was my awesome birthday! I got a new coat with my gilbird on it. Gilbird is my awesome sidekick bird. P.S. you can call gill._

gil ran to the mail box and slid the mail in.


	2. Chapter 2

**YET ANOTHER NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR!** when I say west for his brother I mean Ludwig. I will be going back and fourth with his name because that's just my sassy way of thinking. And this chapter was really hard to publish because I had to copy and paste every single stupid sentence seperatly. Wow. Ok? Here we go.

* * *

Gil and Mattie talked back and forth between the two of them for days. Gil learned a lot about Mattie and each day he wanted to see him even more than the last. Mattie described himself as a blond with hair to his chin and a curl that looped in a cute way. He had sparkling violet eyes which were said to change Like you a blue then to a purple. He was smaller and hard to notice. He said people forgot him, which Gilbert thought was insane. How could anyone forget him? Matthew said he was happy that Gilbert didn't forget him but Gilbert just replied with "I'll never forget." Days that were hard on Gil, he would write to Mattie. Days that were good, he would write to Mattie. Every day he would write, and he would get a reply. He felt as if Mattie was the only person in the world that he wanted to see.

* * *

Days became months and months became years. Ten years had passed and Gilbert had just turned seventeen. He also claimed that this was Mattie's and his anniversary of meeting, since he found the balloon on that day. People teased him because he wrote to Mattie, saying he probably just writing to himself to make him feel better, but he knew those asses didn't have what he and Mattie had. "See ya mutti!" Gil screamed obnoxiously making sure the whole high school could hear him yell. " GOOD BYE HONEYCAKES! MUTTI LOVES YOU!" She yelled just as loud making sure this time the whole world could hear. "MUTTI!?" West exclaimed a blush filling his cheeks. His blue eyes shown with anger at his moisture mom and brother. "Stop encouraging the idiot!" Gil looked over and shot a playful glare at him. "Hey!" He exclaimed half-heartedly giggling in the end. "Seriously bruder?" West questioned, " we're at school. I have enough of this at home." He reached up and ran a hand though his sandy blond hair and heaved a sigh.

* * *

We walked into school like any normal day. Bullies pushing helpless kids into lockers who they thought were wearing ridiculous Christmas sweaters, (which Gil thought were actually kinda go sweater nerd.) Guys teepeeing a teacher's classroom, kids grabbing books, and girls fixing makeup. Gil stopped to wink at a girl and walk on. She blushed nervously and smiled. Gil was pretty good with girls but relationships never really held together. He always felt as if his heart belongs elsewhere. After another breakup he would go home and write to Mattie stating his problems an Mattie would give him advice. He was always helpful like that. Gil got his books out of his locker and closed the door. Dang, he was thanking of Mattie again. He couldn't wait to get home and write to him. All of a sudden something painful in his side Interrupted his thoughts. A-a fist? The blow was powerful, but he remained standing. With his vision blurred he couldn't see his attacker, all he heard was the deep gruff laughter of some unawesome jerk. Who do they think they are, punching the awesome Prussia!? His vision cleared and he saw his attacker. Asher. a second fist was coming down but Gil knew what to do. He grabbed the fist and stopped it in its tracks startling Asher. Gil took this chance and gave him a blow to the stomach and he doubled over in pain. Asher coughed and hacked some blood came from his nose. "Don't even try ass." Gil spat at him for even trying to attack him. Gil turned to go to the next class but noticed that everyone was watching him in the hallway. He also admired that the nerd in the Christmas sweater was hopping up and down on his heels like an excited chipmunk that ate something funny giving him a thumbs up, while smiling like an idiot. This, was going to be a long day. He went through Yurt day surprisingly unharmed. But that peace was disturbed once again when a note was slipped Into his hand. He didn't see the person come by and deliver it at all the crowd in the hall was too great.

_Don't expect nothing to happen after what happened today. I will make you feel the pain you left me in today except worse. Just remember that. Never. Ever think you OR YOUR LOVED ONES are safe. Have a good day whole you still can. _

_ ~Asher_

* * *

Gil stared at the letter in disbelief what more did this guy want? He was the one who attacked him! An even though he didn't want to admit it this letter worried him. And he felt as if he was being watched. He put his hood on and headed out into the snow. "How was your day hon?"Mutti called from the car. Gil got in next to Ludwig. "Drive." He said in fear for his family and himself. "What are you talki-" she began, "DRIVE!" He shouted and soon they were off on the road heading for home. Gil was being anxious. And he knew his mother didn't like to see him this way so he decided to explain everything to her when they finally arrived home. "Lets hope that they didn't mean anything and it was just a loose threat." Mutti said trying to settle the tension. But that seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever. "OH! What about your letter! The mail man just came so Mathew might have written!" Gil suddenly felt a burst of happiness fill his heart and the problem at hand seemed to fade away. He got on his shoes and trudged outside working his way over to the mailbox. He opened the frozen black mailbox and took the crisp white envelope out knowing it was Mattie's. His beautiful cursive handwriting on the front addressed to Gilbert. He ran back Inside and up the stairs closing the for to his room shut. He landed on his bed with a thud as he excitedly opened the envelope.But he paused for a second admiring the fact that he was now starting to feel like the Christmas sweatered chipmunk guy. The note was now out and he started to read.

The smile soon faded and it seemed as off all color faded from his eyes as he scanned the page. "Mattie." He breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

_"TICK" _

Gil paced by the door of his home, every so often looking out the window to find nobody there. Gil bent down and grabbed his cup that was settled on the ground. The coffee smelled good as he put it up to his lips and took a sip. Didn't help. He needed something with more caffeine. He paced then checked, then paced then checked. This process went on for hours until gil passed out from exhaustion.

_"TOCK"_

Ludwig stared at his idiot of a bruder curled up on the ground by the door. He was waiting for Mathew. He knew by the look on his bruders face and the way that he acted when he fell halfway down the stairs that something BIG had happened. He looked down at the sleeping boy on the floor, hair messy and still had morning clothes on. "Sheesh. That idiot. I don't remember him ever being this excited before..." ludwig mumbled under his breath. He heave a sigh an picked up Gil putting in a bridal hold, and bringing him up the stairs.

Soon after, gil is in bed mumbling to himself in his sleep, something about a bird? "Bir-birdie." Gil said sleepily. West smiled at his brother and left him to dream peacefully.

_"TICK"_

Mattie tugged nervously at his red sweater. What will Gil think of me? He thought. D-did he forget? No. He couldn't have. He wrote so many kind letters to me that he couldn't have forgotten already. He hugged his suitcase close to his chest as the taxi driver sped down the highway. Lights glared. Cars raced back and forth down the road, and even this late. "I hope I don't wake them when I come." Mattie said to himself, completely unaware that he spoke aloud. "Vare are you headed?" The taxi driver asked, looking at Matthew through the mirror. "Huh? Oh! I-I'm headed to a friend's house." Matthew said growing a blush on his face. "Hm? Oh really? You two close?" The taxi driver asked. "Uh, well, yes. I've known him since I was a child, but we never actually met." Matthew said, kinda finding the story a little weird. He could see the drivers eyes widen at the statement, then go to normal after thinking it through. "Letters?" He questioned. "Yeah. I let loose a balloon with a note attached and gil found it. We have been messaging each other since." Mattie described. "Hm. Vat a story you two have. I hope you have a great time vish friend." He said in. Deep German accent. "Thank you." Mattie said. He hugged his suit case even tighter.

_"TOCK"_

Ludwig sat in a chair by the door reading a book his boyfriend feli gave to him. Feliciano was a cute little Italian that Germany fell in love with when he when on a business trip to Italy. He thought about his bruder upstairs. How he passed out from exhaustion. He must really care about this Matthew kid. "Idiot" west mumbled. He took a sip from his coffee and read on. This was his favorite part in the book. The long distance lovers finally met and shared a peaceful moment together before the great battle. Just then the door bell chimed in.

_"TICK"_

Matthew thanked the driver as he paid him his fee. "Good luck." The driver said happily as he scooped the money out of Matthew's hand. "Thank you for the drive." Matthew said politely minding his manners. As he waved goodbye to the taxi driver his heart went into overdrive. He felt as If he could burst at any moment. Matthew walked up to the house, pull in his suitcase behind him up to the door. He pressed the door bell and waited. What if he woke them up? Oh gosh. This wouldn't be good. But suddenly he heard a noise and realised the lights were on so he was safe. A man opened the door, holding a cup of coffee and after taking a sip he said "hello?" He knew it was ludwig from his blond hair and blue eyes. And you could tell he was in shape by the way his shirt stretched against his chest. Matthew just looked down at his feet to hide his blush. He probably disturbed his sleep an woke others in the house as well. Oh Crap. "I-I'm Matthew. I'm so sorry I disrupted your sleep. I'm looking for Gil. Is he here?"

" are you kidding?" He said jokingly "you didn't disrupt my sleep nor anyone in this house. Matthew! Gil has been waiting for you here but he passed out from exhaustion so I took second watch. If you want you can go up and greet him. But he's probably sleeping."

"I'll go. Thanks ludwig."

_"TOCK"_

Matthew climbed the staircase up to where girls bedroom. His heart beat faster. Faster. Faster. Each step he took, faster. When he reached the top he found gils room. Moonlight streamed through the window that hung over gils bed. It came down and illuminated the room just enough for him to go over and see him for the first time. His skin was pale and white hair hung loosely in front of his eyes. His muscular frame stretched against his shirt as he breathed in and out and back in. "Gil?" Matthew whispered as he poked gil on his side. His eyes flung open revealing a bright shade of crimson that looked absolutely stunning in the moonlit room. "Birdie?" Gil croaked. Mattie reflected on how his voice sounded. This was the first time he heard it and all so he couldn't help but love the sound of it. He felt his heart burst when him reached up and held his hand. "Gil!" Mattie exclaimed as gil unexpectedly came up and pulled Matthew into a hug. Gil and Mattie knelt there on his bed for a long time just embracing each other until gil whispered into matties ear.

"Told you I wouldn't forget birdie."

Gil slowly fell onto his bed again, passed out but still holding onto Matthew. "G-gil"Matthew said as he tried to break free of his grip but failed in the end. He just hugged him back and placed his head on his chest. "Gil."

_"Tick..."_


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS I'M SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO FRIGGEN LONG BUT THE STUPID NOTEPAD I WRITE MY STORIES ON ERASED MY WHOLE STORY AND I KINDA JUST GAVE UP. But! Inspiration hit me in the face with a baseball bat! And please remember that I forget to check spelling so if you see something a little funky just say something like "DAMN YOU AUTO CORRECT!" So here. Limes? Not lemons- lime. Mildly sexual but nothing really. And guess what- I have a mild case if ansaumnia due to stress. YAAAY

P.S. I'm gonna start doing pov, like gils pov or whatever, just to know who's point of view I'm talking about. here we go.

Mattie's pov

Mattie woke up with a hand in his pants and a hand under his shirt. Ok maybe that was exaggeration, but still. Gil lay on top of him and in his sleep his hand had moved down to mattie's hip, going just below the pant line with half his hand and up his shirt onto his back. "G-g-gil! What are you doing?!" He said in a whisper as he tried to break free. Oh no. This isn't good. His shirt was riding up. Mattie's stomach was showing now and gils hand sleepily moved up. Mattie tried to hold it in but he knew he couldn't. A moan just barely audible escaped Mattie's lips as gils hand ran up his stomach and touched his soft spot. "GIL!" Mattie said a little louder. Suddenly gils eyes fluttered open and he went completely beet red. "Holy shit! Mattie! What happened? Why are you..." He trailed off. At first Mattie was confused but then shock overcame him in a retarded way. Shit. This is not good. Gil felt it and he knew it. This was the first time this has happened to mattie but he never thought a man would be the cause of it. "I am so sorry. Gil?" Mattie said looking down at his half hardened member. " It's, ok. It happens somtimes." Gil smiled cutely even though his face was still red. "Go ahead the bathroom is over on the right right as you leave the room so just take a shower and, do whatever." He continued thoughtfully. "Ah, oh. Yes. I'll go now." This was then when Mattie realised gils hand was still on his hip and in his shirt. Gil quickly got off of him and laid back down on the bed. Mattie grabbed his clothes and ran out the door. Never had he felt this embarrassed in his life. Luckily he got into the shower without running into gils family. He got undressed carefully and got into the shower. Geez! I'm such an idiot. He barely touched me, and I had to react that way. Stupid! But he did touch my soft spots so... What if he did go further though? The thought stuck to his brain for a while. No! I can't think of my best friend like that. Who does that?! But the thoughts kept coming. Gil touching him and doing odd things that he surely his mom would kill him for. I'm a terrible friend, I'll go And apologize after this. He said to himself.

Gils pov

Wow. He woke up to birdie underneath himself moaning as he accidentally touched him in his sleep. I knew birdie was small and sensitive but I didn't know he was THAT sensitive. What the hell was I thinking? Well actually I didn't do it intentionally. He'll never look me in the eye ever again. No. I'm not going to loose him now. I'll just apologize to him and see If he accepts. And Even though he's been gone for ten minutes my heart is still beating furiously. And my uneven breathing is not help in the situation. Gil put his hand on his chest. "Ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump" his heart still raced on. It's ok It'll be fine. I'll make it up to him by making breakfast. Pancakes. His favorite food. Gil hurriedly ran down the stairs and started to cook.

mattie's pov

Matthew got out of the shower, shaking a bit. This was his first time ever actually being hard and getting rid of it. Mattie put on some clothes and started out the door when a familiar scent hit his nose. Pancakes? Mattie went down to find gil behind the stove cooking massive pancakes and bacon. Gil spotted Mattie and smiled, blushing a bit too. Mattie returned the smile taking awkward steps over to gil. "Gil? I really want to say that I'm sorry. I'm a terrible friend for that." Mattie said starring at the floor, not daring to meet his eyes. "Birdie it wasn't your fault, really. That kind of thing happens a lot, ya' know? I'm sorry too. If I hadn't done that in my sleep then..." He said before trailing off starring down at the pancakes. "Thanks gil." Matthew said with a smile as he took some pancakes and sat down at the table. "Don't mention it." He said back returning the smile.

Ludwig came down shortly afterwards and grabbed some food. "So, how has your stay been so far Matthew?" Ludwig asked curiously to see what was causing the awkward silence at the table. But in return he just got a serious blush and a lot awkward atmosphere. "It's going great!" Gil replied for him giggling to himself while Mattie was a embarrassed mess.

* * *

I bet you guys are pretty sick of hearing me talk right? Well I'll just keep talking make your day. Thank you for all the great reviews and likes, I feel deeply you guys! And I'm sorry. This was a terrible chapter. But at least I wrote one-day finally. Sorry for making you guys wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! It's been a while! Did ya miss me? Of course you didn't, but I'm still gonna say sorry for making you wait. I have had zero internet ever since the last chapter and my life was terrible. So I'm sorry. Limes? Yes? No? Weeeeeel just wait and find out. OHHH AND HEADCANON! DO NOT FEAR! IT IS A GOOD ONE! so my headcanon is that Gil takes random nouns and swears and combines them to make rude names to call people Like asslamp, or shitlog or craptrain. Hahah yeah.

P.s. Thank you guys for the lovely reviews every single one of them makes me smile. I am not even shitting you. I will get over excited and giggle to myself for an hour with the dumbest smile on my face I swear to glob. Ok here we go.

* * *

Mattie's pov.

Bar? But it's Christmas! Was this gils idea of a celebration or was this a thing in Germany, because ludwig didn't seemed surprised, and he thought he was the smart one! Plus matties never even been to a bar, nor or less drank alcohol so the idea sat in his stomach like a bean burrito. Geez just imaging himself drunk... He shivered at the thought. "Birdie, you don't look to good, you OK? I mean, if you don't feel up to it it's perfectly fine..." Gil said as he rubbed the back of his neck with one pale hand. He stared off in the other direction so mattie wouldn't see his disappointment but that didn't work well with the sad look in his crimson eyes. "I'll go but, but I.." He paused. wait, he didn't want gil knowing he couldn't take alcohol, he'll just think I'm a weak dork! Gil shot him a confused look and opened his mouth to speak but Mattie was faster. "I'll go it's ok." He faked a smile and gil bought it reluctantly. Oh shit. What have I done.

Gils pov

Gil jumped in the car excitedly and buckled his seatbelt before Mattie even got to the car. Hahaha! This was going to be fun! He's almost seen everyone he knows drunk and almost all were hilarious. Like that one time when herbert got stuck up in a tree, or when kyle went nude in the auditorium when the whole school was there. Those were the good days. Haha. But when he said he's seen everyone drunk he meant it. Even that shitcouch asher, but even when drunk he still was a giant douchcanoe. He's the loud annoying one that breaks stuff then cries in the bathroom while he throws up. He never took alcohol well like gil. Well he was pure German after all. Mattie came in and buckled him self, but looked over at him like he was confused. "Gil? Why are you smiling at me like that?" He turned quickly away to hide his embarrassment and put the key in the ignition.

Mattie's pov

Gil turned on the radio as they made their way to the bar. He flipped through channels until he found Katy Perry's song firework and decided to blast it like an idiot. But from there things only got worse. He sang in an off pitch singing voice and sang along only knowing half the words. And he started dancing. Tears formed in Matthews eyes as he laughed contagiously along with gil. An soon after many songs and crazy dances that almost got them both in a car accident they arrived at the bar. Matthew walked out of the car holding his stomach and wiping away the tears. Oh gosh, this was going to be a long night. He got out of the car and followed gil close behind as gil led the way to the bar. They walked down the sidewalk and passed buildings full of people buying, looking, talking, and laughing to Ooo. Some couples, and some married with children lined the sidewalks. But Gil kept on walking. They finally arrived at the bar and gil held the door open for Mattie but he still had that suspicious look on his face. As if he was planning something. What the heck, Mattie wasn't gonna worry tonight.

Gil's pov

They walked into the bar but gils smile soon faded when he spotted someone familiar in the crowd. No. Why was he here. He pulled Mattie close causing him to blush and follow reluctantly. He led them away from that ass and to the bar. "What'll ya have."man behind the counter asked. "Two regulars. Thanks Roger." He tipped his hat and ducked down below the counter and out of site until he returned with to regular beers. "Do you come here often gil?" Mattie asked near him, holding the beer close to himself with two hands. Gil could easily see that Mattie didn't drink that much and wouldn't without some help. Gil took a swig and looked at Mattie for him to follow. Mattie took a small sip and smiled at him as if he was saying "ok! I did it! I'm done now." But Gil kept up the process until sips turned into gulps and gulps turned into chugs. " I think you've had enough birdie." Gil giggled. "WHAT! NO! I think not enough is enough." Mattie said flopping his head down the the table. "Birdie, that didn't even make sense. I think it's time we went hom-" Gil started, but was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. " Go away Asher. Go find someone else to annoy." Mattie stirred on the table. He knew who Asher was because he's told him through letter the horrible things he did, like get a teacher fired or when he sent a kid to the hospital. "Hey hey. Don't be so fast to shoot someone down! But I did come to kick your ass you little shit." Asher said in a harsh tone that almost made gil turn around and punch him in the face, but Gil was stopped when Mattie stood up and funnily pointed a finger at Asher and shouted loudly so everyone stopped and started to stare, "HEY HEY NOTHING! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT? LIKE WHY. JUST WHY. HEY I GOT A-AN IDEA, WHY DON'T YOU GO HOME AND TELL YOUR MOM I SAID HI. " Gil choked back a laugh as drunk Mattie kept blabbering and yelling at Asher creating a scene. "Who the hell are you?" Asher screamed back at Mattie. "I'M WITH HIM!" He screamed as he pointed to gil. Then a man in the crowd stood up and walked over. "I think you better leave." He said slowly to Asher as he stared into his eyes intimidatingly. Asher stepped back and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by another person and another standing up telling him off. Asher stood up and stormed out but glared once more before he left the bar. Gil looked over at Mattie and smiled at him, but his chest tightened. "Hey I think it's time we went home." He said to the drunken idiot beside him.

They arrived at the house quickly and his chest tightened up more and more with each second. He got out of the car and headed over to the passenger seat. Gil opened the door and pulled Mattie out of the car. Oh yeah, this was so much better than the guy on the flag pole. Mattie stumbled and clung to gil hugging closer to his chest. Wow did gils heart beat. "BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP!" it pounded a reverberating beat. Holy shit what was happening? W-was it Mattie? They got to the doorway and Mattie stopped. "Gil." He whispered "yeah bir-" Gil began but he was cut off by Mattie kissing his cheek. "Thank you gil. For everything." BA-DUMP BA-DUMP BA-DUMP BA-DUMP BA-DUMP. Holy shittable did it beat. Again and again and again. Gil lost it. He picked Mattie up and kissed him on the lips, pushing him up on door. Mattie breathed Heavily underneath him and put his hands on gils back. "Gil" he whispered again through breaths. Gil opened the door while carrying Mattie still and closed it behind them only to push him up against the door again. Gil pushed his tongue up to matties lips asking for entrance. Mattie opened slightly and gil pushed through deepening the kiss. Gil carried Mattie away from the door, still holding the kiss, to the middle of the floor where he sat down with Mattie in his lap. He pulled away from the kiss and hugged Mattie lovingly, placing his head on his neck. "Mattie, i- i think I love you." Gil breathed. He could feel mattie's heart race off at the statement. "Me too." Mattie said as he slumped down. That was when he realized that Mattie fell asleep. His heart still beat though and it was comforting. "Uh ok I'll go to bed now. You to have fun" he heard someone say. He looked over to see ludwig standing in the kitchen doorway staring at them. "How long have you been there for?" Gil questioned feeling very red. "Ah, only, the whole time. I'll... see you guys later. Night" he said in reply heading out. "See ya" gil said as he snuggled closer to mattie. "Goodnight." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I'm having a giant writers block and I already have ten papers due by the end of the week so I'll just try writing. I'm going to start up a new story when I'm done an I'll upload more often. Soooooo sorry. Here we go.

Matthew grabbed the straps of his worn black backpack as he stepped swiftly across the cracked up pavement. Gil walked by his side, glancing every so often, only to meet Mattie with his fierce gaze; almost as if he hungered for something that Matthew had. Matthew would just blush a bit and continue walking. Matthew knew he was drunk that night but he still remembered everything. The bar, Asher, gils confession... Matthew's heart rate shot off like gun, burst in through the seams of his heart. He blushed furiously, gripping his backpack tighter and looking down. He almost died when Gil confessed to him, mainly because he didn't think his heart could take it. He always had a heart problem. He got it as a kid when his mom's flower shop was robbed, and the man put a gun to his mother. Mattie, being nine at the time, covered his mom and the man shot. He barely made it to the hospital. Ever since then he has had three more surgeries each one getting worse and worse And each time he was told that he wouldn't make it. He had to. For his mother. But when his mother passed he didn't know where to go. He never wanted to bother Gil about losing her, even though he knew and asked Mattie to come live at his place, so he never even bothered to tell him about his heart. He knew Gil would treat him with extra care as if he was already dying.

But when be woke up and found him by his side, he felt as if his heart was ok, and if Gil held it, he would be alright. Gil would take care of him, and that's what he loved about him.

Suddenly a voice pierced through his thoughts. "Mattie, are you sure you want to do this?" Gil questioned, looking Mattie over. "You really don't have to if you don't want to." Geez he was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize that they were at the front door. Mattie just took gils hand and smiled sweetly, raising a blush on gils face in response.

" Gil I'll be fine. Plus I really need to go to school, it's been a while." It has been a while, in fact over two months.

Gil only nodded and opened the door silently. Well at least it seemed silent compared to the noise and bustle going on in the halls. But even with the noise Gil seemed perfectly fine, as if this all was normal for himself.

Gil led them both to a locker and opened it revealing books, notebooks, and garbage.

"Well, you could have at least cleaned it out..." Mattie said as he pulled a pop can out.

"I really didn't have the time." Gil said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Here, I'll show you your assignments and classes." He took a sheet of paper out and unfolded it. He looked up and did a quick smile before taking mattie's hand in his own, dragging him to his first class.

Gil helped Mattie in class, either it being knowing people and their personalities or catching up with the subject. He made a couple of friends actually. One of them was Ludwig's boyfriend, Feliciano, and the other two were Feli's brother, or who he called "his fratello" who had an outrageous temper and mouth, and his boyfriend, Antonio, who seemed to be a calm - defiantly handsome, slap-happy type of guy. They all welcomed him with friendly gestures and kind words. So far this day was going great for him.

Gil finished classes and brought Matthew back over to his locker. He looked to see if anyone was paying attention and craned his beck to stare Mattie directly in his eyes. Not loosing his gaze He pecked mattie's lips quickly causing Mattie to almost piss himself. Shit. Mattie thought; if a reaction this bad came from just a quick peck, then he only wondered what it would be like in the future. Mattie gulped and turned his head to the side to hide his blush. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. If this kept up ... suddenly gils locker slammed shut, causing him and himself to flinch back.

"What the FUCK do you want." Gil spat, glaring so fiercely that Mattie shrunk back without hesitation. Asher just stood there, examining Mattie with dark black eyes that seemed to hold no light.

"Why is he here?" Asher said totally ignoring Gil, "I saw him at the bar so he must be a whore. Am I wrong?" Asher said obviously to get a reaction. But Mattie knew that Asher knew who he was. Gil just raised his glare, scaring Mattie out of his wits end. How can someone so loving have such a deadly glare? Even Asher flinched.

"I asked you a question first. Why are you here?"

Asher quickly regained his stance and looked Gil in the eye " well I came to see him. " He smiled a sharp toothy grin to Mattie. Gil stepped in front of Mattie, shielding him from the giant.

"Sorry not for sale. Now leave." Gil said.

"Oh, no, no, no." Asher said raising an amused eyebrow, "not now, but maybe later. I don't want him for myself, but I'm willing to take him away from you. Gil, you remember the note?" He said almost pitying him. "It's ok though. Not now. Not now..." Asher walked away leaving gil and Mattie alone. Mattie reached out and touched gils shoulder trying for comfort, only to find him trembling.

"Gil?" Mattie half whispered.

"Birdie, I- I really never want to let you go. Please don't ever go. Ok?" Gil said, back still facing Mattie. But Mattie only let out a sigh. "Of course." He hugged gils back, and as he did he sworn he felt a tear drop onto his hand, but he didn't look up, no, he only hugged tighter with Gil trembling in his arms. "Of course."


End file.
